1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable tape measure system and more particularly pertains to providing both continuing and repeating indicia on one face of an essentially inextensible but disposable tape measure system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tape measure systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tape measure systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing indicia to tape measure systems to accomplish various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,886 to Weyrick et al. discloses a tape measure for measuring and recording the dimensions of a person""s body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,320 to Troyer et al discloses a building construction measuring tape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,113 to Eggertsen et al discloses a pressure sensitive adhesively backed disposable measuring tape and method of manufacture. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,523 to Jansen discloses measuring material lengths.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe disposable tape measure system that allows providing both continuing and repeating indicia on one face of an essentially inextensible but disposable tape measure system.
In this respect, the disposable tape measure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing both continuing and repeating indicia on one face of an essentially inextensible but disposable tape measure system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved disposable tape measure system which can be used for providing both continuing and repeating indicia on one face of an essentially inextensible but disposable tape measure system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tape measure systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved disposable tape measure system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved disposable tape measure system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved tape measure system adapted to be cut on site for a particular construction application with both continuing and repeating indicia and a strengthening component along the length of the tape. A tape of a disposable material with limited extensibility is selected from the class of disposable materials with limited extensibility including paper, cloth, and plastic, such as Mylar, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and polyethylene (PE). The tape has a short leading edge and a parallel short trailing edge. The tape also has long parallel side edges between the leading edge and trailing edge. The tape has an extended length of about 200 feet and a width of about 3 inches. The tape is adapted to be spooled upon itself when in a stored orientation and extended linearly by the pulling of the leading edge when in an operative orientation. The tape has a front face and a rear face. The tape has a thickness of about 1 mil. Indicia is formed on the front face and includes continuing indicia along the entire length thereof midway of the side edges formed of heavy marking lines and foot numerals indicative of measured feet every 12 inches and light marking lines indicative of measured inches each inch between the heavy marking lines. The indicia also includes repeating indicia along each side edge laterally spaced from the continuing indicia with the repeating indicia along one edge being spaced at different distances from the repeating indicia along the opposite edge. A strengthening component formed of a continuous thread with a diameter of about 1 mil is provided. The thread is fabricated of an essentially inextensible material of the class of essentially inextensible materials including cotton and a monofilament nylon. The thread is secured to the front face of the tape along the entire extent. In this manner the leading edge may be attached to an area being measured and extended in linear fashion to a second location where it is attached again with the secured portion being then cut from the remainder of the tape in the spool.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disposable tape measure system which has all of the advantages of the prior art tape measure systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disposable tape measure system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disposable tape measure system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved disposable tape measure system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such disposable tape measure system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable tape measure system for providing both continuing and repeating indicia on one face of an essentially inextensible but disposable tape measure system.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tape measure system including a tape of a disposable material with limited extensibility. The tape has a short leading edge and a parallel short trailing edge. The tape has long parallel side edges between the leading and trailing edges. The tape has a front face and a rear face. Indicia is formed on the front face and includes continuing indicia along the entire length thereof and repeating indicia along at least one side edge laterally space from the continuing indicia. A strengthening component is formed continuously along the length of the tape and fabricated of an essentially inextensible material.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.